Velha Infância
by Luka Mel
Summary: Shiryu e Shunrey foram criados como irmãos, porém o tempo se encarregou de transformar a inocente amizade que os unia em um sentimento muito mais profundo... Songfic, feita especialmente para os fãs deste lindo casal (que eu tmb curto muito!)


**Songfic: Velha Infância (Tribalistas)**

Finalmente a paz voltara à Terra, após o final das Batalhas. Cada um dos Cavaleiros de Athena tomou seu rumo.  
Shiryu voltou com Shunrey para os Cinco Picos, e tentavam levar uma vida normal, como havia sido antes de tudo começar.  
Ele recuperara a visão, por intervenção de sua deusa Athena. Agora, podia novamente contemplar o sol, as montanhas, e, sobretudo, aquela que era a imagem mais querida para ele: o rosto da meiga Shunrey.  
Esta não escondia sua felicidade por ter Shiryu de volta, são e salvo. Cada dia que passava ao seu lado era repleto de alegria e paz.

_"Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Eu penso em voc  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito"_

Deixara para trás as preocupações, o medo constante de perdê-lo...  
Por várias vezes, Shiryu se ferira e estivera perto da morte. Porém, agora tudo isso ficara para trás.  
Era maravilhoso poder acordar e encontrá-lo tão sereno, praticando sua meditação matutina...  
Lembrava-se do tempo em que aguardava ansiosamente pelo retorno de seu amado. Nessa época, desde o momento em que acordava até o anoitecer, só conseguia pensar nele, em como estaria Shiryu...

_"Eu gosto de voc  
E gosto de ficar com voc  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor"_

Naquela manhã, Shunrey teve uma surpresa ao entrar na cozinha. Shiryu saíra bem cedo, e colhera flores para enfeitar a cabana. Ele também havia preparado o café da manhã, com tudo o que ela mais gostava. Shunrey ficou muito feliz com aquela demonstração de carinho.  
Shiryu entrou na cozinha, e perguntou:  
- Está tudo ao seu gosto, Rainha Shunrey?  
Ela riu, embora sua vontade fosse abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.  
- Depois do café, vamos dar uma volta? - propôs Shiryu.  
- Sim - concordou a garota.  
Os dois foram passear. O dia estava lindo, e o sol brilhava como nunca... Tudo parecia conspirar para que aquela manhã fosse especial.  
Shiryu, mais descontraído do que de costume, começou a lembrar da infância deles naquelas montanhas.

Quando não estava treinando com seu Mestre, ele gostava de brincar com Shunrey, como qualquer criança de sua idade.  
Ela se escondia, mas Shiryu sempre a encontrava. E a brincadeira sempre acabava em risadas. Os dois também gostavam de nadar na cachoeira. Shiryu lembrou-se da ocasião em que ela quase se afogara, e ele não pudera salvar Shunrey porque estava cego.  
Mas não era hora de pensar em coisas tristes.

_"E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
Da gente brincar  
Da nossa velha infância"_

Subitamente, Shunrey gritou:  
- Você não me pega!! - e saiu correndo.  
- Não, é? - perguntou ele.  
Ele correu atrás dela. Quando crianças, ele sempre a alcançava, e desta vez não seria diferente.

Pareciam novamente duas crianças. Com uma diferença fundamental: naquela época, o que sentiam um pelo outro era carinho de irmãos. Entretanto, agora tudo havia mudado entre eles...  
Shiryu já não a via como uma menina inocente, assim como ela também não o considerava mais como um irmão mais velho.  
Já fazia muito tempo que Shunrey percebera que se apaixonara por ele. E Shiryu também a desejava, embora nunca o tivesse dito...  
De repente, ele conseguiu segurar uma perna dela, derrubando-a no chão.  
Os dois riram muito, rolando pela relva. Shunrey tentava se soltar, mas Shiryu aproveitou-se de sua vantagem de ser mais forte para fazer cócegas na garota.  
Depois de alguns segundos, parou com a brincadeira, e começou a olhar para ela. Shunrey era tão linda, tão delicada... Mais do que nunca, quis beijar aqueles lábios...  
Ela notou o olhar de Shiryu, e ficou vermelha.  
Ele estava praticamente encima dela, segurando suas mãos para que ela não pudesse impedi-lo de lhe fazer cócegas.  
Lentamente, Shiryu começou a se aproximar. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar. Durante muito tempo, sonhara com aquele momento...  
Seus lábios se encontraram, e ambos se entregaram ao beijo.

_"Seus olhos meu clarão  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto s"_

Sem que pudessem controlar mais seus desejos, os jovens se amaram ali mesmo, apenas se preocupando em aproveitar aquele momento mágico.  
Depois que tudo terminou, Shiryu olhou para ela e disse:  
- Shunrey, eu... Estou apaixonado por você, não consigo mais te ver como minha irmã de criação...  
- Shiryu, eu também sinto o mesmo por você, meu amor...  
Acariciando o rosto dela, o rapaz sussurrou:  
- Você é tão linda, parece um anjo...  
Depois de uma pausa, ele prosseguiu:  
- Sempre que precisei, você me apoiou. Quando fiquei cego, você me iluminou... E, mesmo durante aquelas batalhas tão terríveis, pensar em você era um incentivo pra mim... Porque eu não estava sozinho, tinha você na minha vida!

_"Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito"  
_  
Shunrey se emocionou tanto com as palavras de seu amado que ficou com os olhos marejados.  
Ela queria enchê-lo de beijos, pois estar em seus braços era um sonho, um sonho que finalmente se tornara realidade...  
Os dois permaneceram ali durante horas, fazendo planos para o futuro.  
Shiryu queria se casar logo, e ter vários filhos.  
Ela mal acreditava que estava vivendo aquilo tudo... Atingira a felicidade que sempre desejara!

_"Eu gosto de voc  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor"_

Shiryu também não escondia que estava muito feliz por ter Shunrey em seus braços.  
Geralmente sério, quando estava perto dela voltava a ser criança... ela sempre o fazia rir, e acabava se esquecendo de todas as amarguras da vida.  
Como era bom tê-la ao seu lado!  
Tinha certeza de que o amor de Shunrey era o melhor presente que já ganhara na vida.

_"E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
Da gente brincar  
Da nossa velha infância"  
_  
O casal esqueceu de todo o resto, inclusive de que precisavam voltar para a cabana e preparar o almoço.  
A única coisa que lhes importava agora era curtir aquele amor, que nascera inocente e se transformara em algo muito mais forte com o passar do tempo.  
Passaram o resto do dia brincando, correndo, cantando e dançando, como duas velhas crianças que não se cansam de reviver a infância...

THE END


End file.
